Jedi
Category:Overview The Jedi Order is a group of roleplayers identifying as Jedi, who take in and train new and old roleplayers alike, and occasionally settle disputes on non-Jedi controlled planets. History: The Jedi Order has existed in AUSWRP since the very beginning, starting with Rampage and Sycrons temples on Coruscant. AUSWRP Jedi are almost nomadic, as the "main" Temple or Order often changes due to a whole manner of reasons, however the host planet is typically on tradisional Jedi planets, such as Coruscant, Dantooine, Ossus and Tython. A short lived order existed on Roon after the fall of the Jedi Stronghold. Typically, Orders and Temples consist of a main entrance room which links to a hallway, which usualy contain Training, Meditation, Archive and Lightsaber Forge rooms. Rooms vary in size, number and levels of furnishing depending on the owner and have been all sizes from tiny two room enclaves to giant sprawling complexes worth thousands and thousands of Habbo Credits. 'Heirachy:' For the most part, the Jedi heirachy stays mostly the same. The initial rank changes names between Hopeful, Initiate and Youngling, but the function and requirements remain the same. New Jedi members traditionally joined the Order as one of these initial ranks, and proceeded to train themselves or amongst others or sometimes in group classes under a Knight or Master. Knights or Masters would then chose young Jedi as their apprentice, promoting them to the level of Padawan in the proccess. Padawans would train specifically under their master in order to eventually take and pass trials to obtain the rank of Knight. Knights would continue the process of training and mastering the young Jedi until the Jedi Council felt they were ready to take the Master-level trials, which if passed would promote them to the level of Master. Masters, although similar in duties to Knights, gained certain benefits such as more than one similtaneous Padawan and certain Master-level group force abilities. 'Titles:' Titles are cosmetic names given to long standing Jedi to show their dedication to the Order. Typically, if one was a Jedi Master for two years they earned the title of Jedi Ancient, and for three years Jedi Elder. A single Grand Elder was in charge of providing these titles when earned. The Jedi Council often had the title of Jedi Grandmaster, however it has been abolished several times as it often leads it's bearer to become power hungry and tyrannical. Altough there are several Jedi that may be eligable for titles, however as hardly any AUSWRP history has ever been documented before this wikia no one can be certain just how long anyone has been any specific rank. Issues: Since the beginning, Jedi (and other FS factions) have typically has a simple joining proccess where one only needs to change their avatar's clothing and the motto displayed on their avatar card to what the Jedi Order required and were granted immediate access. This often lead to a huge influx of new members, especially when a new Star Wars game of film was released. The large numbers of starter-rank Jedi often resulted in substantial waiting periods for those waiting for a master. Coupled with trials that contained mostly irrelevant questions meant that the average time for one person from becoming a Padawan to becoming a Knight was several months. Many people also insisted on mandatory waiting periods regardless of the Padawans level of rediness. Several times there have been rifts in the Jedi, usually between a certain clique and the Jedi Council, which often lead to exilaitons and illegitemate Temples opening. Such infighting always put major strains on the Jedi, as well as ruined personal OOC relationships. The Jedi Council would always refuse to acknowledge rank gains made at the illegitemate Temples as they were often simply given out with little to no testing in order to boost ranks. Occasionally certain Jedi get accused of being corrupt, or un-Jedi like. This is generally due to certain Jedi taking a fight to their enemies rather than waiting to be attacked, or simple because they lose restraint and strike an innocent or a fellow Jedi. The latter usually results in exilation, although the former is generally a tactic employed by the Sith to try and force a response from the Council. Members: Jedi Masters: Riisu Dakari Sycron Dacob Chaar Rampage Kai Mahk TheKmac Name !HET! Mahok Tryte Zetax Zeke Xanthus ThePieman Name Timothee Name Kwer Name Contents. Name Brane Name synpase Name crosso Name Kimplopez Name -Ragnarok- Name .:Sindrolic:. Name lLingure Name E.Jdaman Jedi Knghts: Xavier Strife Optamistic Bornik Suntakmee bobmarley=legend Name shyron Name max1mos Name Charls. Name The-Mato Name rebel! Name Jangofett3 Name .:Cexy:Babe:. Name TheAnthz0r Name Halberd Kal-Uthin LB Name LightSoldier Name J.RJames Name Kensington Name Illusionisim Name Deathening Name Levi Retrieved from "http://auswrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi" Category:Overview Category:History Category:Heirachy Category:Titles Category:Issues Category:Members